mrhappyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Happy (Comic)
Mr. Happy was a series of comics written by Matthew Deegan and posted on this website. The comic was originally a normal comedy strip comic starring Mr. Happy and the other Residents of Happy Land. However, as time moved on, the comics got longer. Eventually, due to the potential for a plot, the comic was cancelled, and Post Cancellation replaced it. History Origins and First Era ''Mr. Happy ''began in a fourth grade classroom. After completing an assignment, The Artist (Matthew) and his friend Garrett were bored and decided to draw a comic together. They sat together in the corner and drew up Mr. Happy's Many Talents and Mr. Happy and the Science Experiment in their original form. For Many Talents, the second to last panel was drawn too small, and Mr. Happy looked like he was being crushed by the text box. This began the running joke of Mr. Happy dying at the end of every comic. While searching for a villain, the children used the closest object to them, a red crayola crayon sharpener. They alternated drawing panels (Matthew in pencil and Garrett in blue pen). When it was time to color, they didn't have a red colored pencil, so they used light green to color their new antagonist, who became Mr. Crayon. Soon after this, the pair decided to split up into two comic series, Mr. Happy Comics by Matthew and Mr. Crayon Comics by Garrett. That recess, Garrett drew up Mr. Crayon Goes Fishing while Matthew made a companion comic, Mr. Happy Goes Fishing. While Garrett did make a few Mr. Crayon comics, Matthew was the one that truly stuck with the concept. Many of the early comics, such as the original version of Mr. Happy Visits His Parents, were drawn during this time. Matthew kept a yellow notebook, where he continuously drew Mr. Happy comics. In this notebook was the original version of Mr. Happy Time Travels, which became a comparatively huge choose-your-own-adventure comic with over 50 pages of comics. This was the last comic of the "first era" of Mr. Happy, which took place mostly during Matthew's 4th and 5th grade years. Second Era The "second era" of Mr. Happy took place during Matthew's time in middle school. 7th grade saw a resurgence of Mr. Happy Comics, the first being Mr. Happy: Lost in the Jungle. Garrett originally planned to create his own new comics, but these plans fell through. The second era is also when this wiki began to be utilized. Though founded in 2011, Mr. Happy wiki did not function as a home to the comics themselves until 2012. There was an attempt to remake several comics, but some comics were posted in their original forms, like Sidewaysheadfred Wants a Friend and Time Travels: The Beginning. This era ran from around 2012-2014. Third Era and Ending The second era came to an end during Mr. Happy's Pet Zombie, when shorter humor comics gave way to longer, story-driven ones. This era is the shortest, running for a few comics in 2014. The original version of Post-Cancellation, posted on this site, is included here. This includes The Return and Post Cancellation. Other comics made were often not posted and left unfinished. These include a remake of Mr. Happy Meets Smiley Guy (later posted to Mr. Happy Archives) and unposted Post-Cancellation arcs The Pursuit of Happiness and Highway to Hell. The comic came to an end when it was replaced with a reboot of Post-Cancellation, now officially a separate comic.